


"So, who tops?"

by CHEEKYPJM



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun Wants To Top, Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Yixing Blushes Alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHEEKYPJM/pseuds/CHEEKYPJM
Summary: Baekhyun doesn't top.





	"So, who tops?"

"So, who tops?" 

The MC voices out into the mic, and Yixing almost jumps out of his skin. He feels chills run up his spine and he almost curses. Of course when he had agreed to this PG-13 interview, these questions were expected, but it still makes him quite stunned when questions are asked about him and Baekhyun's current sex life. 

The tea that was offered to him earlier by staff almost spills into his lap, but he recoils himself and keeps neutral. Baekhyun had basically answered all of the earlier questions with absolutely no shame, and Yixing wanted to take this one. 

"Definitely me, always me," he raises the cup up to his lips, hiding his giggle when he hears Baekhyun's aggrieved scoff beside him. 

The MC laughs. "Yeah, quite obvious, if you ask me. Basically everyone can see that." Baekhyun is offended, yes, but he has no reason to be getting upset for, he's done it to himself. 

"Well, I mean, I top sometimes, right Xing?" he blinks up at his boyfriend, and when the other doesn't say anything in response, just taking another small sip from his drink, the studio crowd erupts in thunderous laughter. 

When the MC clears her throat, Yixing mentally prepares himself for yet another highly private question, but again, he's agreed to this, it's mostly his fault. "So, Yixing, is Baekhyun here really as loud as assumed? I mean, he can sing so many octaves high, so fans first assumption is that he's quite the screamer."

When Baekhyun purses his lips, and Yixing's chuckles, Baekhyun opens his mouth. 

"Well, I wouldn't really say—"

"He's definitely a screamer," Yixing cuts in, chuckling. Baekhyun is pouting now. "One little thing has him withering under me, not to mention the deep scratches he loves leaving on my back as a surprise whenever I look in the mirror." 

Another round of laughter. 

"That's cute," the MC giggles, tossing used notes aside. 

When Yixing sets his drink on the table infront of him, he pats Baekhyun's knee. "It's really not, it hurts." 

"I thought you said it was sexy!" Baekhyun gasps defensively, but still moving his knee further into Yixing's touch. "Wow, last time I mark you up."

And more laughter. 

The MC clears her throat. "Alright, alright. I have more," Baekhyun mentally rolls his eyes. "Question for Baekhyun," Baekhyun perks up. "—how big is Yixing?" 

Yixing blooms red, eyes only widening slightly. When he stutters, Baekhyun shushes him. 

"So fucking big, I tell you," Baekhyun sighs, and many scenarios venture through his head before he has to stop himself, he doesn't need to start sporting a hard-on, PG-13 interview or not. 

Yixing is on the verge of pissing himself, but on the outside, he is completely expressionless. "I-I, thank you?"

"You're welcome, cutie," Baekhyun pinches at Yixing's cheeks, and no one would suspect what they are currently talking about due to how innocent this moment looks to be. 

 

Many more infelicitous questions are asked for the next twenty minutes. Yixing had decided that answering anything else would have him looking like a complete tomato, so he leaves it to Baekhyun completely, letting the boy shamelessly answer the everything thrown at them with nothing but amusement. Several times, Yixing catches that little glint in his eyes, and he already prepares himself for the ride back home. 

It's cold when they step outside of the studio, Baekhyun's hand immediately finding purchased laced with Yixing's. The head lights of the company's van could faintly be seen from the corner of the street, and when Baekhyun impatiently tugs Yixing ahead, complaining that it's too damn cold, Yixing laughs, and they're seated in the back of the van in no time. 

Even with it being three whole seats worth of space beside Yixing, Baekhyun still scoots as close as possible, throwing his leg over Yixing's lap. Yixing doesn't mind though, he simply places his hand on Baekhyun's knee. 

"You know, Xing, I really do feel like our private life was quite disturbed and exposed," Baekhyun mutters, hands still clasped with Yixing's. He traces patterns on Yixing's chest, and the other hums. 

"Well, my Baekhyunnie," When Yixing reaches out to run his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, Baekhyun grins at the nickname. "—you  _are_ the one who suggested this, despite how the fans might feel."

Baekhyun scoffs. "And you are the one who agreed to it. Plus, isn't this what the fans asked for? A look into our sex life? I do recall the MC lady reading off questions by the  _fans themselves_."

"I know, I'm only messing with you," Yixing chuckles, and he sighs when he finds out that they're only fifteen minutes away from home. "—but, you seemed to be enjoying exposing me."

"I wasn't exposing you," Baekhyun gasps in mock anger. "In fact, those were all compliments."

Yixing nods, unbelieving. 

"I even said your dick was big."

Yixing laughs, lolling his head back to rest against the seat. He would be lying if he said his stomach wasn't tightening just by hearing Baekhyun so shamelessly speak on their private life. Now that he thinks about it, he kind of, almost, not quite regrets even bringing it up so publicly. He feels like he has no filter, an image for Baekhyun only. 

They finally arrive home not much later and Baekhyun is already grabbing his clothes for a shower. Yixing sets his jacket and shoes by the front door, and when he enters the bedroom, he blankly watches as Baekhyun slowly strips naked, snippets of clothes falling behind him as he makes way to the bathroom. 

Yixing is seated on the bed when Baekhyun pokes his head out of the bathroom, shoulders bare. "Are you coming?" 

Yixing is stripping fast and in the bathroom in seconds. 

 

"The fans don't have to know about this," Baekhyun mutters, giggles, hours after they've left the shower and are now cuddled into bed. Baekhyun is clung to Yixing's back like a leech while Yixing works on composing a song on his laptop. This isn't unusual in any way, almost all of their nights together go like this. 

Baekhyun though, brings his hands around Yixing and runs his hands up and down the others chest and stomach. It's comforting, he had told Yixing one night, it helps him drift off, somehow. 

"Mm, they don't," Yixing only hums, but he acknowledges Baekhyun's presence by flexing under Baekhyun's hands, causing the younger to giggle and crack an inappropriate joke, one that Yixing completely ignores. 

"They don't have to know about this either," and when Baekhyun abruptly shoves his hand down Yixing's pants, the older gasps, slapping his hands away. 

"Actually," Yixing giggles, giving up when Baekhyun firmly wraps his hand around his length. "We've basically told them all about this, earlier." 

Baekhyun shrugs. "Yeah, but not the details," Baekhyun removes his hand to stretch the waistband of Yixing's sweatpants and hook them under Yixing's ballsack. He snorts when he finds that Yixing hadn't put any underwear on after the shower. 

He takes ahold of the hardening cock, and taps his thumb softly on the slit. "How are you this hard already, hun?" 

Yixing continues making notes on his laptop, only stopping for a second to hiss. "I've been hard since we left the studio, baby." 

Baekhyun laughs, and Yixing stops him before he can go any further. "I hope you aren't trying to persuade me to let you top."

Baekhyung gasps. "I—" 

"Baekhyun, stop, I would know how much you hate fucking someone." 

"I know, but, just this once? Please Xing?" Baekhyun pouts, and tugs Yixing's sleeve when he doesn't answer. 

Yixing sighs, and then nods, because he isn't one to deny Baekhyun of anything. 

"Alright, just this once, Baekhyun-ah." 

Baekhyun nods. 

"Then never again," Yixing confirms, holding his pinky out and Baekhyun hooks them. 

"Get the lube, and you're fingering me because your fingers are really pretty," Yixing kisses at Baekhyun's knuckles, and the other giggles. 

"Thank you, Xing, you won't regret it!" 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, don't judge me.
> 
> The was supposed to be crack ;;;
> 
> That's all 
> 
> Kudos appreciated :")
> 
> Comment what you think


End file.
